post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Godzilla is a Kaiju in Post Kaiju Roleplay universe. He is used by Cdrzillafanon. Appearance The Godzilla in this universe is identical to the DaisensoGoji design. His evolved form is identical to the FinalGoji design. History Origins/Backstory Godzilla was a Godzillasaurus that was mutated heavily by nuclear radiation due to a bomb test, turning him into the creature he is today. The first Godzilla menaced humanity in 1954, destroying much of Tokyo before being killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. However, a second Godzilla appeared later on and continued in his ancestor's footsteps. However, this Godzilla would not remain an enemy of humanity for long, and soon began to fight for the planet both species called home against all manner of threats, meeting many friends and even starting a family. When the Gior invaded, Godzilla tried his best to defend against them, but was overwhelmed by their Mechagodzilla units and was forced to retreat. However, Godzilla still battles the Gior, fighting against them in the hopes of freeing Earth from these invaders. in Roleplay Godzilla has not appeared in roleplay yet. Abilities * Atomic Breath. Godzilla can fire a blast of blue radioactive energy from his mouth which is incredibly powerful. It also has a more powerful variation: ** Red Spiral Beam. Godzilla can charge his Atomic Breath into the powerful Red Spiral Beam which cand destroy most opponents *Regeneration. Godzilla has an incredibly potent regenerative ability that allows him to heal from almost any wound, making him virtually immortal. *Claws/Teeth. Godzilla's claws and teeth are very sharp, and can be used in combat to scratch or bite enemies. *Strength. Godzilla is incredibly strong, being able to go toe to toe with almost any enemy. *Tail. Godzilla's tail is very strong and can be used to strike enemies or even lift his entire body in order to form a physics-defying drop kick. *Flight. Godzilla can manipulate his Atomic Breath to propel himself through the air. Only used when Godzilla needs a means of quick travel. *Adept Swimmer. Godzilla can swim at fairly fast speeds. *Nuclear Pulse. Godzilla can send a pulse of radioactive energy throughout his body to damage foes. Personality Godzilla is almost bipolar in nature, brutal and merciless to his enemies but kind and caring to his allies. He fights for the Earth and his friends with a fervor rivaling even heroes like the Ultramen. But Godzilla fights for just that, his planet and his friends, not for humanity. Godzilla sees humanity as a nuisance at best, an arrogant race with too much power for their own good at worst. But he will set his differences with them aside when needed, as he despises alien invaders such as the Gior even more. Trivia * The design for Godzilla in this universe was chosen via a poll, hence why a design you'd expect is not used. * Godzilla is the first Kaiju page to be made on this wiki. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Monster Island Residents Category:Earthen Kaiju Category:Godzillasaurus Category:Anti Heroes Category:Godzilla Family Category:Cdrzillafanon's Characters Category:Protagonist